<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Omega by DayDreams (Pink_Saber)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999452">My Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/pseuds/DayDreams'>DayDreams (Pink_Saber)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin is kinda creepy, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Breeding, Come Inflation, Crying, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/pseuds/DayDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin had always wanted an omega. One for him to protect, and to stuff full of his pups. </p><p>It felt like fate when is new master turned out to be an omega, and when Anakin presented as an alpha...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never written Obikin before, and I want to bury myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Five </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anakin pointed to a woman with a pretty gold collar, it was a lot prettier than his. She had a baby on her hip, an infant in her arms and a toddler by her side, and she looked very fat. He’d seen loads of slave women in the brothels, but she felt different.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mummy, why she smell funny?”</p><p> </p><p>His mum slid her gaze over to the woman, “Oh,” she said in surprise, “She’s an omega, that’s why she smells funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s an omega?” he scrunched up his nose. He never heard of them before. Whatever species she was she smelled weird and sweet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His mum hummed, never pausing in polishing their masters serving droid.</p><p> </p><p>“Long ago, before med droids ever existed, the humans were dying. Desperate, Lukka ran out into the Great Dune and summoned the Ammaka. He begged the Ammaka for children, as his wife Sahmi and the other village women were struck by a plague that dried out their wombs. The Great Ammaka listened to Lukka’s plea, but they made him carry the children.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin gasped, “But Lukka is a boy! Boys can’t get pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but Lukka became <em>omega</em>. Omega are made to make lots and lots of babies, even if they are a boy. But only with an alpha, like Lukka’s second wife Leyah, who must protect him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Protect him from what, mummy?”</p><p> </p><p> “Omegas are gentle creatures, my dear Ani. They are smaller and softer than us betas, and emotional. They are vulnerable to many things. They depend on their alphas to protect them from predators, human or beast, and can even die if they feel lonely.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s horrible!” he shouted. If omegas could get hurt so easily then he had to protect them! One day he was going to have an omega of his own, and she would never feel lonely. “But you still didn’t tell me why they smell funny.”</p><p> </p><p>They smelled good, now that the <em>omega </em>woman was closer. Sweet, like a honey laptka bread.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His mum kissed his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Her smell is a signal to alphas, the <em>Leyah </em>hearts, to mate with her and make more babies. The spirit of Lukka lives on in her, and she too will forever long to be round with younglings. Her purpose in this world, my son, is children.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Nine </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anakin left his mother behind on Tatooine because Master Qui-Gon took him to be a Jedi!</p><p> </p><p>Well, before he died, that is. Now Master Obi-Wan was going to teach him, and he doesn’t know how he feels about that.  </p><p>Master Obi-Wan always felt sad. He felt sad when he first met him, and now he was almost drowning in feelings. Obi-Wan always smiled at him but his eyes looked wet.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t smell like Master Qui-Gon’s earthy and mellow scent. He smelled bitter. Sad, and lonely-</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes shot open.</p><p> </p><p>He smelled lonely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Omegas can die from loneliness and grief. You can tell because they start smelling like metal and green potanoe root.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t want his new master to die if he was an omega! He had to make him feel less lonely, so he raced out of his room and into Master Obi-Wan’s. His master wasn’t asleep, even though he went to bed hours ago- Anakin heard him. Instead he sat at the foot of his bed, eyes red and crusty, a silver lightsaber clenched in his hands so tightly his knuckles look ghostly in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger noticed he was there, and it was like a big blanket hid Obi-Wan’s feelings from him. He knew they were there, but his Master looked composed and serene as the other Jedi, if tired and exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing up?” his master said gently, his smile wobbly and horribly fake (Anakin could see right through it), “You should be in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>He was not going back to bed. At least, not <em>his </em>bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a nightmare,” Anakin did his best to look scared and frightened, like he would to get out of trouble when he went off and played, “Can I sleep in bed with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan visibly hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if that’s appropriate, my young padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m really, really scared,” he said, laying it on thick, “I’ve never been of Tatooine before you know, and mum would let me sleep in her bed to keep the bad dreams away.”</p><p> </p><p>His master sighed and patted the bad beside him, “Alright, just this once.”</p><p> </p><p>He launched himself into Obi-Wan’s side and buried his face in his scent gland. It smelled like metal and green potanoe root.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an omega, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>His master stilled, “… How did you know that? I’m on suppressants.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what suppressants where, but core people must be idiots if they missed his <em>Lukka</em>traits. His master was so small and pretty.</p><p> </p><p>“Your smell,” he told him, “And I can sense it.”</p><p> </p><p>His master smelled like unpleasant stress, so Anakin burrowed deeper into his side. His mum said omegas were made for children, and he would help his master feel less lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed his face, “Very well, but you mustn’t tell anyone. It could put me in grave danger. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Slavers, he knew. But someone could try take his master away from him. That could not happen, because Obi-Wan was <em>his </em>omega now, even if he didn’t know it.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, master. I won’t tell a soul,” he promised, wrapping his short arms around Obi-Wan’s middle and burying his head in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His mum was right. Omegas needed kids.</p><p>Now that Anakin was in his master’s arms, like a child the omega needed, his whole body went soft and nice, and he started to smell like honey and warm bread. They both laid down, gripping each other tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, master.”</p><p> </p><p>His master didn’t respond, but a slender hand threaded itself through his hair and he felt a soft rumble from his master’s chest.</p><p>Anakin beamed. He will forever make his omega happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fifteen </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His master was beautiful, he thought, when the sun caught his hair <em>just so </em>and made it look like he was on fire. His master leaped and danced in the training courts, his saber moving like water, his body powerful and strong as it was graceful.</p><p>He faced off against his opponent, who had no hopes of defeating <em>the </em>Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of Soresu and user of Ataru. His masters lithe body glided across the court and deflect the attacks like he was swatting flies.</p><p> </p><p>Then, when the other master raised his saber in a vicious overhead strike, Obi-Wan flowed around the attack, like a river around a rock, and held his saber against the others neck.</p><p> </p><p>He had that stupid smile on his face, the one that made Anakin’s heart flutter and his head feel light, and <em>winked </em>at the other man.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin curled his lip. His master had a chronic flirting problem, but it’s just as well that the entire temple is full of sand-brained morons or they would have snatched Obi-Wan up before he could.</p><p> </p><p>He caught Obi-Wan’s smell and inhaled deeply. Kriff, everything about his master made him so mad. His stupid smile, his sea-green eyes… the way he lectures the code makes Anakin want to shut his mouth in ways that definitely aren’t part of the code.</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing, master!” he complimented, loving how his porcelain cheeks blushed a pretty pink at the praise. His master tucked his arms into his robs. It made him look smaller then he was.</p><p> </p><p>“It was mediocre at best, I’m afraid. Master Cinch had a well-formed offense. He was a worthy opponent.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin scowled. His master never said <em>he </em>had a well-formed offense when it was clear he was becoming one of the orders best duellists.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” he grumbled, “It’s lunchtime.” He just wanted to get his master away from <em>Master Cinch </em>and his baby brown eyes and stupid chiseled jaw. His master was hilariously oblivious to Anakin’s jealousy for someone who could read a person as well as a book.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, Padawan. But I could have sworn that you ate a meal not two hours ago,” he teased, “It’s amazing we have any food left at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a growing boy, master. I need food so I can be taller than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him dryly, his eyebrow raised to the heavens, “I’m glad my perfectly <em>normal </em>height is such a good incentive for you to eat your greens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Greens? Me? Never.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know that. I have tried and failed to convince you to eat a salad for the last six years.”</p><p> </p><p>His master was a good omega, even if he pretended that he wasn’t. He doted on Anakin like he was still a pup. He gave him all the food he wanted, hugged him when he was sad and listened carefully to everything he had to say.</p><p>He still let him sleep in his bed. His master tried to get Anakin to sleep in his own room, but the omega could not resist a scared and upset pup. His entire room smelled like a glorious mix of Anakin and Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was hardly a pup anymore. He was nearly taller than his master, and just a broad. He had a feeling he was going to be far bigger than the slender ginger.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at their quarters, which are located at the far end of the temple. The Masters had pretty much dumped them as far away from the other Jedi as they could, but Anakin didn’t mind. More space for them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make us some curry and flatbread,” his master leaned over and sniffed him, wrinkling his nose, “And you need a shower from your lessons with master Drallig.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, elated that his master smelled him so close to his scent gland and that his master was making his favourite food.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turned the water on as hot as it could go and blocked the bond.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts wandered to his master's sparring match. He had looked so powerful. Under his robes, Anakin knew he was well-muscled and strong. Sometimes, when his master was asleep, he would gently run his hands up and down his master’s thighs until they trembled. He would touch his masters defined stomach muscles so he could feel them quiver, and he would nose his scent gland until he could smell the warm, rich scent of O<em>bi-Wan </em>straight from its source<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He imagined what it would be like if his master slept without those baggy robes on. Would his legs rub against Anakin’s, and hook around his waist? Would his chest heave as Anakin licked his rosy nipples and left bite marks down to his belly?</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, wrapping fingers around his throbbing cock.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined his master, all pretty as he flushed pink, like a good omega. His master under him, powerful legs hooked over his shoulder, his head thrown back and his pretty eyes glazed in pleasure. He might even have a belly, swollen and filled with their children.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Anakin</em>,” his master would pant, <em>“I need you inside me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>He would hold him down by the hips, grind against his stomach and crawl up to his face. His master’s flame-red hair would be fanned around his face like a halo of fire, his pink lips parted adorably as Anakin slipped inside his mouth-</p><p> </p><p>Anakin squeezed his cock, rutting into his own hand, imagining his master’s mouth stuffed full of <em>his </em>dick and drool leaking out of his mouth as he tried to moan in pleasure-</p><p> </p><p>-and Anakin came with a guttural roar, thrusting into his hand.  </p><p> </p><p>This time his orgasm was different. Instead of his orgasm washing over him like a tsunami, the pleasure hitting him and leaving as quickly as it came, the strength of his pleasure <em>burned. </em>He came, and came and came, pumping out more cum then he had in his life. He gripped his dick tightly in his hands, not really knowing why until the base started swelling in his palm. He grinned. He was an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Obi-Wan was destined to be his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His master still let him sleep in his bed, despite his late presentation. But this time, it was Anakin holding Obi-Wan as his master slept, threading his hands into ginger locks and dreaming about the day when he would be his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seventeen </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His master spent his free time in the creche, now that Anakin had presented. He came back to their quarters with flowers and ribbons braided into his shoulder-length hair (thank god he talked him out of the mullet), paint splattered across his robes, and a skip in his step.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful. He was going to be such good mother one day.</p><p> </p><p>He gently touched one of the ribbons clumsily threaded into the ginger mane, “You went to see the younglings again, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>His master blushed, his cheeks sweet and red, “It always soothes me after a long mission. They calm like nothing else, even tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it angers him, how little his master knows about his own biology. An omega like him <em>needs </em>kids, or else they die. The <em>Lukka </em>in him calls for children, but his master doesn’t understand what he needs. He goes to the crèche as a poor substitution for the longing inside him, but one day, one day soon, he would hive his master what he needs.</p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand over his master’s shoulder and stopped at the base of his neck. Obi-Wan stills, but soon relaxes into the possessive hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Be mindful of your feelings, padawan, they betray you,” he admonishes, but makes no move to remove Anakin’s grip. He even leans into it a little, if subconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been doing this since he presented. He has been slowly touching Obi-Wan more and more, getting the poor omega used to being cherished and adored. It started by holding his hand longer than necessary. Putting a comforting hand on his thigh a little bit too high for simple friendship. A guiding hand on his lower back, creeping steadily lower.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it, master,” he teased, “What would you do without me?”</p><p> </p><p>His master was quiet. He made no move to turn and face him, instead silently staring at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he finally answered, “But I have you here, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled. He was directly behind him, his hand still at his neck, and cautiously pressed his body to his masters back. When his master didn’t struggle away, he got bolder and buried his face in his master’s gland. He licked it.</p><p> </p><p>His master jolted, a surprised groan slipping through his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” he squirmed, the movement rubbing against Anakin’s cock, “This isn’t appropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled his scent one last time and reluctantly released his hold. His master shuffled back, his face adorably pink, and Anakin had to fight the urge to grab him again and press his face into Anakin’s crotch.  </p><p> </p><p>“I will be meditating in our- <em>my </em>room. Call me if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They still slept in the same bed that night. Anakin held his master in his arms, his firm behind pressed flush against Anakin’s front. Neither of them said anything about Anakin’s obvious erection, but his master wasn’t awake to feel him rub himself to completion against his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eighteen </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, can you grab me my towel? I think I left it over on my study chair,” Obi-Wan called from the fresher. Anakin grabbed it without thought and slipped into the fresher, anticipation singing in his blood.</p><p> </p><p>He was eighteen now. He had been waiting for a moment just like this for years.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin?”</p><p> </p><p>His master poked his head out of the stall, his mouth parted curiously. Anakin gazed at his shining neck hungrily, wanting to sink his teeth into it. He threw the towel onto the floor, uncaring where it landed, and stalked forwards. Like a predator, hungry and strong. </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin?” His master sounded alarmed, his eyes widened, but Anakin knew how to make that all go away. He ribbed the shower door open, talking in the sight of his wet and naked master hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>He was slender but had healthy childbearing hips. His nipples were rosy from the shower, water dripped down his firm chest, trailing down thighs as strong and powerful as he dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p>He was also far smaller than the towering bulk that Anakin had grown into, and looked tiny without the layers of robes he wore even as he slept. It was all too easy to press him against the wall and trap him there.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, what are you doing?” Obi-Wan struggled in his hold, but he would not let his omega run away. Not now, and not ever.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a knee between his master’s legs and ground upwards. His master groaned, his long lashes covering his half-lidded eyes. He rubbed small circles into his master’s crotch, relishing at the small sounds he made.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry master, I’m going to make you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin-“ the gingers breath hitched as Anakin leaned over and mouthed at his porcelain collarbone. He struggled feebly, but it only made him mistakenly grind onto Anakin’s knee.  “This is not right, I’m you master-“</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he licked a long stripe from his neck to his nipple, “You're <em>my</em>omega.”</p><p> </p><p>His master’s eyes blew wide open at the statement. His struggling intensified, but Anakin’s grip held fast. It was cute, really, he thought. He was trying so hard to ignore his own nature. But Anakin never forget his mother’s warnings, and he would make his master all better.</p><p> </p><p>He latched onto a nipple, loving the way his master bucked and cried out. He sucked on it, his tongue tracing around the areolar. He imagined what it would be like when his breasts would be full of milk: he would nurse hungrily and suck him dry.</p><p> </p><p>His left hand traced his abdominal muscles, trailing down further and further until he reached his dick. He played with it for a few seconds, Obi-wan trembling in his arms, and then slipped behind it. He traced the wet folds of Obi-Wan’s labia, already slick.</p><p> </p><p>For him, he thought proudly, his good omega all slicked up for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ana- ah!” his master let out a broken moan as Anakin’s finger pushed into his wet hole. It was silky and hot, and he impatiently slipped three others' fingers into the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a good omega,” he purred, “You’re so wet, and your hole is taking me in beautifully.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut at the praise, ad kept them closed until Anakin peppered his face with soft kisses. The omega was slack and boneless, so Anakin gently pulled him towards the fresher sink. His omegan instincts were taking over, readying him to get fucked and breed by a strong alpha.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed his pliant master against the sink until he was bent over it, face down and ass in the air. It made the <em>Leyah</em>in him purr in satisfaction. It was an ideal breeding position, and he was disappointed that Obi-Wan was still taking his pills. He would fix that soon.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin knelt down and spread his master's cheeks open, exposing both of his holes. He inhaled the sweet scent of <em>omega</em>, and this time he didn’t fight his instincts. He buried his face between Obi-Wan’s legs and licked.</p><p> </p><p>His master howled, bucking wildly. He pressed his face closer and closer, his tongue hungrily lapping up Obi-Wan’s sweet slick. He stuck his tongue in his vagina as far as it could go. He licked at the walls and gently sucked, feeling proud of himself when a fresh wave of slick from an omegan orgasm dripped into his open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin licked at his rim, gently kissing the swollen and pink skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Force, master,” he groaned, watching hungrily as his master's body twitched and shuddered, “You taste so good. I should have done this years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>He stroked his flank adoringly, loving how it was so smooth and pliant at his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Would have you liked that, master? The day I presented as an alpha, I dreamed about holding you down as you slept and taking you right there, your greedy hole swallowing me hungrily and taking my knot,” he closed his eyes, remembering how close he was to fucking his master that day, “I could have had you full of pups by now.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That </em>got an interesting reaction out of his master. His whole body jolted, and he whined, low and submissive.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin…” Obi-wan panted, his face flushed, his pink lips parted, “Anakin…”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin grinned, “Do you want me to breed you, master? Fatten you up with my pups?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered, and like a good omega, bared his neck and thrust his ass higher.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed him on the neck, letting his teeth scrape at the sensitive gland, “Good boy, Obi-Wan. Good omega.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin bit down, tasting blood in his mouth. Obi-Wan cried out and bucked, but he didn’t move away. He licked at the bite mark, catching the drops of blood rolling down the smooth back.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was squirming and panting, his pupils blown and his eyes glazed with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha!” he cried, and Anakin purred with satisfaction, “Alpha, breed me!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was grinding his ass into Anakin’s alpha dick. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good omega,” he said again, taking note of how Obi-Wan purred and preened at the praise, “You want me to fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was nearly sobbing with need, glistening tears rolling down his blushed cheeks and on to the sink. “Yes, alpha!” Obi-Wan, his composed and serene master all but begged in desperation, “Need you. Breed me, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smirked and pressed the head of his cock against Obi-Wan’s slick and dripping hole. Obi-Wan went wild, trying desperately to push back, but Anakin firmly held him in place with his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Torturously slow, Anakin sunk down into the tight heat bit by bit. He watched in fascination as his thick and long cock disappeared inside the omega until he was fully seated. He didn’t move. Instead, he reached around to Obi-Wan's stomach and pressed down. He felt his dick through his stomach, the pressure impossible and amazing, and rubbed.</p><p> </p><p>They both cried out in pleasure. His omega was so tight, wet, and perfect for him. Anakin began to rock backwards and forwards, his hand still pressed down against the omegas belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, please!” Obi-Wan begged, “Breed me!”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Anakin withdrew and slammed down so hard the omegas body rocked. He thrust in and out, desperately needing to frip his omega into the floor. He needed to wreck him, fill him up with his seed and his pups. The heat and tightness was indescribable, and when he moved at a certain angle-</p><p> </p><p>The omega under him wailed as he hit his g-spot over and over. Anakin couldn’t think, there was that much pleasure. He felt his master’s pleasure though their bond, intensifying his pleasure until he was mindless. He kept thrusting, knowing he wasn’t going to last.</p><p> </p><p>His knot began to inflate, the bulk of it catching on Obi-Wan’s stretched rim. They both moaned, and Obi-Wan’s walls fluttered around his cock. It felt so good, the tightness, the heat and <em>Obi-Wan</em>until-</p><p> </p><p>Until-</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s hips stuttered, and he thrust forwards with all of his might. He buried himself deep inside the omega and came. Thick ropes of cum shot out of him, painting the omegas walls with his hot seed. His knot inflated, trapping him against the omega, and he kept on pumping an impossible amount of cum into the omegas greedy hole.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s walls clenched around him, and his omega shuddered, then came with a hoarse cry. He kept pumping out seed, placing a hand on the omegas belly to feel it inflate. An alpha often produced enough so that the omega swelled, and almost looked pregnant. He felt content, licking at the bitemark on Obi-Wan’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan trembled.</p><p> </p><p>“… Anakin, what have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>He nuzzled into his neck, nosing at the bitemark that claimed Obi-Wan as his.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, my master, you’re mine now. I’ll make you feel so good once I’m done with you, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>His master began to cry, and he licked the salty tears away. They were still tied together, and they would be for ten more minutes. Soon, once he deflated, he would take his omega to their bed and take him again with face facing his, so he could see the ecstasy on his master’s face as he came. Then, he would take his mouth and make him choke on his cock, watching as he drooled and cried, forcing him to swallow an alphas load of cum.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his trembling masters back as he thought about the omega riding him in the throes of heat, or bouncing on his cock while Anakin finished his homework.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of you,” he said again, “Just you wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan would be pregnant within the week, and because they were so far away, no one would know until it was too late. He would make his omega happy, and give him so many pups that he would always be round with children.</p><p> </p><p>As Obi-Wan cried, Anakin was already hardening again. He couldn’t wait to meet his family. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is for those that encouraged me to write more. See, I listen to you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was numb with horror. He trembled, bile rising in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” he whispered, “what have you <em>done</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>It was like the strings to his puppet were cut and all he could do was lay bent over the sink. He didn’t know what to do, not with his padawans <em>cock </em>inside him. Tears rolled down his cheeks without his permission, and all he could think about was-</p><p> </p><p>Was-</p><p> </p><p>Was that his own padawan had held him down and <em>raped </em>him.</p><p> </p><p>He had his padawans knot inside him, and his belly was almost uncomfortably bloated from all of the… ejaculate inside of him. He didn’t like to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>His Padawan stroked his back in a mockery of tenderness, sharp teeth grazed at the burning bitemark on his shoulder that made him belong to somebody like a <em>toy</em>. Hot breath curled against Obi-Wan’s ears, but he couldn’t move away, not with Anakin’s bulk pressed all over him and the knot tying him flush against the alpha’s toned stomach.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m going to make everything all better master. Just you wait,” his padawan, <em>no, </em><em>not anymore</em>, promised.</p><p> </p><p>What had happened to his Anakin? He had been doing so well, and he had been <em>so </em>proud of him. He’d been trying harder with his homework, his grades were improving, and even Master Windu admitted he was becoming a brilliant duellist. Obi-Wan had beamed for the entire day after that. It was like a wholly different person had taken over his Padawan’s body.</p><p> </p><p>His padawan must be sick because he would never have done this in his right mind.</p><p> </p><p>… But he thinks back to all the years he let him sleep in his bed. He assumed that he had been scared and missed his mother, that it had been for comfort. But, a traitorous part of his mind pointed out, what if it wasn’t for comfort?  </p><p> </p><p>He had to fix this.</p><p> </p><p>The ability to move raced back to him like lightning. He was trained to be a Jedi since he was 2 months old, so he gathered all of his intensive and specialised training, and promptly elbowed Anakin in the testicles. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>The effect was immediate.</p><p> </p><p>His padawans knot deflated like a balloon. The alpha curled in on himself, screwing his eyes shut in agony. The alpha growled, and some annoyingly primitive part of Obi-Wan wanted to kneel down and bare his neck.</p><p> </p><p> “<em>Obi-Wan!”</em></p><p> </p><p>The redhead stood on shaky feet, grimacing at the feeling of cum and slick rushing down his thighs. His padawan had fripped him hard enough to feel it for days.</p><p>He grabbed Anakin's arms and twisted them behind his back, shoving him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s what we’re going to do, Padawan,” he said far more calmly than he felt, “I am going to take us to the healers. The bonding mark will be removed, and you will have a full soul examination.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was eerily still, his nostrils flared and his blue eyes thunderous. Obi-Wan swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You will submit yourself to the council and accept whatever disciplinary action they delegate. Do you understand me?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Burning, furious silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, you must understand that this should never have happened. This can be fixed before it is too late. As your master I demand-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan blinked, stunned at his padawans audacity.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me? I believe I just I told you, <em>padawan</em>, that we’re going to the healers right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was breathing heavily, his jaw clenched, and his teeth bared. His head slowly turned, slowly, slowly, slowly, until their eyes made contact. He nearly gasped at the sheer hatred and possessiveness in his stormy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I said no! They will not take you from me! You’re mine, Obi-Wan, and you’re not leaving here until I say so.”</p><p> </p><p>The next few seconds were a blur. Anakin twisted him arms from his grip effortlessly. He grabbed Obi-Wan's long hair and pulled him brutally to the ground. Desperate, Obi-Wan tried to crawl away on his hands and knees, but Anakin grabbed pulled his legs out from under him with the force. His face slammed into the floor, making him see stars.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you keep us apart, Obi-Wan. You don’t understand yet, but you need me. You need me to make you pregnant or you’ll die. The order doesn’t understand, and you don’t’ either, but omegas need to be used. I’ll fix you Obi-Wan, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin grabbed a dazed Obi-Wan’s legs and started to drag him towards the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p><em>No. he must not let this happen</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Anakin, let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>Fear shot through Obi-Wan like a firecracker. He struggled and screamed. He clawed at the floorboards, the doorframe, <em>anything </em>to avoid going into the bedroom. But it was no use, Anakin was far, far stronger than him, and he dragged him along the floor like he weighed nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, I am your master! This is wrong, come to your senses, please!” he begged, trying to kick his calf out of his padawans strong hands, “I cannot be your omega, the code-“</p><p> </p><p>A wave of annoyance bubbled through the force so strong it made him dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Spare me the code and your lectures!”</p><p> </p><p>They were inside the bedroom and the door slid shut and locked. His stomach dropped as he realised Anakin had blocked his escape. He was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>He was thrown on the floor. Anakin grabbed him painfully by the hair and pulled him up into the kneeling position. He thrashed, clawing at Anakin’s legs and shoving him with the force, but it was fruitless.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin growled at him, low and dangerous, “You always have to prattle on about your stupid code. You don’t realise how much it’s hurting you! If you don’t let me help you, I’m going to have to force you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, please, you’re my padawan!” he cried frantically. He didn’t like the sound of Anakin’s ‘help’. He was his master; this whole blasted situation was wrong on so many levels.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha huffed, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. We’ll do this the hard way.”  </p><p> </p><p>His padawan shoved fingers into his mouth, almost brutally. He pried open his jaw, even though Obi-Wan tried to lock it, and forced his mouth open as far as it could go.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what was coming and didn’t stop begging for him to stop until Anakin shoved his cock into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin groaned in pleasure, stretching Obi-Wan’s mouth so wide it was painful.</p><p> </p><p>The blond buried his hands at the back of his head, and slowly began pushing Obi-Wan’s mouth down his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to fuck you nice and gentle, on the bed even,” he said coolly, “but you always have to make things so hard, don’t you master?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan began to choke as Anakin’s dick touched the back of his mouth, but he wasn’t slowing down. They weren’t even halfway down his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have guessed that I would need to put you in your place, that you were too blind to your instincts to obey me like a good omega. But I can’t complain: your pretty pink lips look so good stretched around my cock. You were born for this, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>He began to cry. His padawan was taking his mouth, and he was saying he was <em>born for this? </em></p><p> </p><p>Anakin did a small thrust, and it sicked Obi-Wan to hear his padawan moan, to see his eyes flutter shut in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Every time you lectured me about the code, I wanted to do this to you. Throw you on the floor and shut you up with my cock. I dreamed about you crying around me, and you know what, master?”</p><p> </p><p>His padawan brushed wet hair out of his face, looking down at Obi-Wan adoringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Forcing you was my first wet dream. You were asleep when I woke up, but it would have been so easy to pull down your pants and slip inside your greedy hole.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like a bucket of ice water down his back. His padawan… the whole time? He wanted to run, but he was trapped at Anakin’s mercy, his cock down his throat. He was horrified that his padawan had always wanted to rape him- he should have listened to the others. He was so blind.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity until Anakin finally slid Obi-Wan down his cock until he was nosing Anakin’s pubic hair. He could hardly breathe. He was drooling and choking uncontrollably with a massive cock stretching his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin petted his hair, then yanked it until he was making eye contact with the stony face of Anakin Skywalker. Anakin looked massive and powerful, and it only made him feel weaker.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine now, master, and I’ll prove it to you. I can do anything I want to you now,” Anakin let go of his hair and braced his hands behind Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan cried out around his cock and tried to pull his head away. It was like fighting a brick wall.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shuddered, groaning, “You can’t stop me, omega.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin withdrew from his mouth and then he slammed back in. He fucked Obi-Wan’s mouth hard and fast. It hit the back of this throat over and over, making him gag and choke. He was relentless. Anakin didn’t stop when he started sobbing nor screaming into the force, and he immobilised Obi-Wan’s arms using the force so he couldn’t struggle.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut in despair as his padawan thrust into his mouth. He felt so dirty and used.</p><p> </p><p>He was powerless. Anakin was completely stronger than him physically and in the force, and since he was an alpha, Obi-Wan didn’t stand a chance. He was at his mercy. All he could do was kneel at his alphas feet and take it, choking, drooling and sobbing as he was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel so good, master,” Anakin thrusted into him eagerly, “Your mouth is so hot and wet. Look at you drool. It’s down your chin and your neck, covering your lips, all because I’m stuffing you full of my cock. Don’t you see, master? You can’t run from me. You’re <em>mine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stuttered, and he withdrew his cock until the tip rested on his tongue. Obi-Wan whimpered. Did Anakin really expect him to swallow all of his cum? It would be near impossible with the size of his load.</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin came with a satisfied purr. Cum shot into his mouth at alarming speeds, tasting so strongly of alpha musk that it made him dizzy. He struggled to swallow the massive amount of cum being poured down his throat. He had to keep on swallowing even when his stomach was bloated and his jaw was throbbing. It felt like he was choking on cum forever.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Anakin ran out of seed. He held Obi-Wan’s mouth shut around his cock, “Suck it clean.”</p><p> </p><p>He refused.</p><p> </p><p>With a growl Anakin squeezed the bite on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Suck</em>,” he said warningly.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sucked, he had no choice. He swirled his tongue around his padawans cock, crying in horror, sucking down the last dregs on seed from his penis. Anakin didn’t say stop, so Obi-Wan kept sucking his dick until Anakin came again, sending another, if smaller, load of cum down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He was uncomfortably bloated, and when he looked down, he could see that his stomach was noticeable popped out. Full of his padawan’s cum, he thought glumly.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin slipped out, caressing Obi-Wan’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, Obi-Wan. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. How could he say that?</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I’m going to put you in a trance, and by the time you wake up, all of those nasty pills will be filtered from your blood. Then I will finally fix you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pulled him down onto the bed, and Obi-Wan didn’t have it in him to struggle. He was exhausted. The alpha rumbled, pleased at Obi-Wan’s submission. He rubbed Obi-Wan’s stuffed and bloated belly, making pleased noises at how full of his cum he made his omega. Obi-Wan would have to digest his cum, and his seed would be all throughout the omega's body.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was his.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha…”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered, not having the strength to keep his eyes open. Anakin was pulling him under with the force and into a trance. Obi-Wan was afraid of what was going to happen when he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay Obi-Wan. You’ll feel better soon, my angel.”</p><p> </p><p>He faded into blackness, the feeling of Anakin hands tracing down his body and caressing his inner thighs the last thing he felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been hours since his omega had entered the trance and he was beginning to smell so <em>good</em>. Suppressant pills always made Obi-Wan small artificial, but now…</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his nose into the unconscious omega’s neck and inhaled. Obi-Wan smelled like fresh bread, honey and his own cum, and now a honeysuckle, fertile <em>omega in heat </em>smell called to him. Like a siren to a sailor, Obi-Wan’s body was irresistible and ripe for the taking.</p><p> </p><p>He lay there, on his bed, pliant and defenseless. His pale skin was covered with <em>his </em>marks, and a mixture of omega slick and cum was still dripped down his legs from hours before. Obi-Wan’s belly was still full of his cum- the alpha part of him preened and purred at how well he filled him up. His lips were red, and his mouth glistened with drool he never got off. His red hair was tangled and wild, fanned across the pillow like an arc of flames.</p><p> </p><p>His omega was a mess, and how Anakin longed to fuck him right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Omega</em>,” he groaned, even though he was asleep and could not hear him, “You smell so fertile.”</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking he runs his hands down the slicked thighs. They trembled beneath his touch, fluttering like the delicate wing of a butterfly. Reverently, he knelt between the omega’s legs and inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>His cock stiffened. Obi-Wan was so fertile it was driving him mad. He was ready to have a baby, now that those nasty pills were gone, and he saw no reason why they couldn’t start now. The omega was his to do what he wants to.</p><p> </p><p>He snuck a finger into the sloppy hole and tested how tight it was. Obi-Wan was still ready from the last time they made love, so he slipped his cock right in. It was hot, wet and tight, fitting his dick like a glove.</p><p> </p><p>Even asleep the omega was beautifully responsive. His omega whined and wiggled his cute little hips, impaling himself deeper onto his dick. His omega was so good for him, like this, all pliant to what <em>Anakin </em>wants for once. It was freeing. His master couldn’t say no or complain about the code. Like this, sound asleep, he could only do what Anakin wants. Anakin was the alpha here. Having his omega so pliant- it stirred a fire in his belly and make his erection all the harder. They’re going to have to do it again, sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>He thrust languidly into the tight heat, throwing his head back in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Kriff, it felt so good. Especially since his omegas was panting and writhing like a good boy, those pretty pink lips parted in a way that looked sensual and alluring.</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing, rocking into Obi-Wan’s small body. He effortlessly covered the tiny, pale frame- he felt big and powerful. To get an even better angle he hauled the unresisting legs up and hooked them over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He thrust hard and deep, grunting in animalistic pleasure. The omega under him was crying out in his sleep. His master's face was open in ecstasy, a pink tongue poking out from behind those lips.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help himself. He licked Obi-Wan’s tongue and sucked on it.</p><p> </p><p>The omega mewled, wiggling his hips and squirming. He was so close to impregnating him, and the thought drove him <em>wild. </em>He thrust hard and ferociously, the body under him getting driven down into the bed with his aggressive rutting. The walls of Obi-Wan’s hole fluttered, and <em>oh, that felt good</em>, his knot began to swell, and-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And It wasn’t a dream. His alpha was pounding into him with so much force the nest creaked, and his body rocked. The Omega legs were thrown over the alpha’s shoulders, and the alpha was shoving his cock deep into him. It hit a spot inside of him that lit his body up like a supernova. It made him gasp and pant, his pink lips parting in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>He whined. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why was alpha mating him- hadn’t he been asleep? He was burning and aching and he didn’t know why. Alpha would fix him. He needed his alpha to fill him up. Stuff him full.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha grunted and came within him, his knot swelling and catching at his rim. His seed was like a balm to his burning insides. The come painted his walls, and he was filled so beautifully. With his alpha’s cock filling him, his knot stretching him and seed flooding his womb, the omega came with a shudder and a whimpering cry.  </p><p> </p><p>His alpha licked and nipped at his neck, and the omega writhed under him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha,” he mewled, “Alpha…”</p><p> </p><p>His alpha purred and gently tugged at the knot. He yowled, scratching at his alpha’s back. His alpha was so strong! So good at filling him, at completing him. His alpha would breed him well. Anakin would give him many pups…</p><p> </p><p>… Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha was Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan came back to himself so violently he jolted. He let go of Anakin’s back like he’d been burned, and a part of him that lived under his skin mourned at the loss of contact. He told it to frip off.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, what in the galaxy is going on here!”</p><p> </p><p>He was aghast. Did Anakin really have sex with him while he was asleep? He glared at his padawan with sharp blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha was lounging on top of him, crushing him with his weight, radiating contentment. He was purring into his neck, rubbing maddening circles with his hips and knot into his sensitive hole.</p><p> </p><p>“You slept for twelve hours, master. I purged the pills from your system, and your heat started,” his padawan nibbled at his neck, making Obi-Wan’s legs twitch involuntary pleasure, “You smelled so good, master. I couldn’t wait until you woke up, and I want to get a pup in you as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you had your way with me while I was sleeping?” he said, incredulous, “Anakin, not only is that rape, but it’s incredibly uncivilized!”</p><p> </p><p>Amusement flickered over their bond, “You’re forgetting that you’re mine. I can and will do whatever I want to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed. He replayed the conversation in his head and his eyes widened. No, he couldn’t be serious…</p><p> </p><p>“… Get a pup in me. Anakin, you’re not thinking this through. I was on suppressants since I was fifteen- even if you could miraculously impregnate me this soon, I <em>do not </em>want to get pregnant!”</p><p> </p><p>He would have struggled away from his deluded padawan, but it was pointless, seeing as he had a knot in him.</p><p> </p><p>“But you do, master! You spend so much time in the crèche because, deep down, you long for children. You crave being pregnant and having little ones at your feet. You need it like you breathe, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s absurd, I have never craved being pregnant!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled. It was chilling.</p><p> </p><p>“You will, eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan froze, “… What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your heat will drive you mad. I’ll be waiting for you, for when you finally admit that you want me to breed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not going to happen, I assure you,” Obi-Wan said more strongly then he felt, and by the look of Anakin’s knowing smile, he knew it too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was <em>burning</em>. His skin was on fire, his thoughts were so clouded he couldn’t think, and he was oozing so much slick that it was pooling under him.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan knew what it was. He never had one before, but he knew all the symptoms, and it matched. It was undeniable- Obi-Wan was in heat.</p><p> </p><p>He despaired. He felt so <em>empty </em>and he wanted desperately to be filled, but he couldn’t. He could not use his padawan like that- it would be so wrong, he would be betraying the oath he made to the Jedi and his master. He could not allow himself to be bred, no matter how much his blood screamed at him to bend over for his alpha’s cock. It was his omega brain that cried for it, and he was <em>civilised. </em>He could resist the tugs and pulls in his loins, the burning, the desperation…</p><p> </p><p>He slipped a hand between his legs, touching himself shamefully.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers traced the swollen area around his slit. Obi-Wan pushed himself down onto his own fingers and thrust them into his slick hole, crying softly.  He fingered himself. No matter how hard he tried his g-spot was always out of reach, he was always <em>so close </em>to feeling pleasure that he could scream-</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan let the tears fall.</p><p> </p><p>It was his lowest moment. There he was: Jedi Knight, Master to the Chosen One and padawan to the maverick Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, reduced to <em>this</em>. A whore-ish omega, legs spread on his bed and fripping himself on his fingers, while his padawan sat on a chair and <em>watched.</em></p><p> </p><p>Anakin had the study chair at the foot of the bed. He was fisting his hardened cock lazily and lounged back, watching Obi-Wan with something akin to amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you feel empty, Obi-Wan? Like you’re burning up inside, and the only thing that will make it better is my cock?” Anakin played with his foreskin, watching him with half lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!” he protested, “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin raised an arched eyebrow, “Really? Finger yourself, Obi-Wan. Do it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He did, hating himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, Obi-Wan. Now put your fist in your hole.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega cursed himself at the flood of slick caused by being called a good omega. He refused. He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t reduce himself down to a mindless <em>omega</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sighed, sounding more entertained than anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, master. You feel so empty, don’t you? I can help you, angel, just listen to your alpha. Put your fist inside… that’s it Obi-Wan, good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sobbed as he fisted his vagina. It was full, and even when he thrust his fist in and out it <em>wasn’t enough</em>. He was crying at the overwhelming desperation making him burn from the inside. He needed to be full, he needed it. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to go to his alpha, who looked so strong and powerful.  </p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” Anakin cooed, “Look at you, master. I can make you feel so much better. I can make you feel nice and full, and even give you some babies.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan screwed his eyes shut, trying to block the sweet, seductive words of his padawan. It would be so easy…</p><p> </p><p>No! He must not give in. But with every passing moment, it was getting harder and harder to remember why he shouldn’t let his padawan fill him up with his cock. It would be natural. Alpha and omega, breeding since the dawn of time.</p><p> </p><p>He kept fisting himself, out of his mind with desperation and pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Come over here master, let alpha make you feel good… that’s it, over here.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave in, hating himself as he crawled across the bed on his hands and knees, weeping. He couldn’t take it anymore- the heat was driving him mad.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin patted his lap, gesturing to his huge erection, “Come on, Obi-Wan. Just sit on my lap, you’re doing so well! That’s it, lower yourself down, my sweet omega…”</p><p> </p><p>He was gripping his padawan’s broad shoulders, his thighs on the outside of Anakin’s legs, and he braced himself to lower down.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin kissed his tears away, cooing and praising him, saying that he was doing so well.</p><p> </p><p>When Anakin’s head pierced his hole he shuddered, and he slowly pressed himself down until he was flush against Anakin’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He was drunk on the sheer fulness of his belly, the feeling of his swollen vagina walls wrapping around such a big alpha cock.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin kissed his lips gently and brushed some sweaty hair out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan trembled at the words, his mind glowing and preening at the praise, “You’re such a good boy for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He waited for his alpha to move, for Anakin to frip him like he wanted to, but he didn’t do anything. Not a twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, please…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nu-uh, Obi-Wan, I want you to show me how much you want my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to ride him. Obi-Wan swallowed back more tears and grit his teeth. He would do what he must.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed on to Anakin’s back, making sure to dig his nails in, and firmly planted his feet on the floor. He lifted himself up, off his alphas cock, and slammed himself back down.</p><p> </p><p>They both groaned. Anakin’s arm encircled his small frame to keep him steady as he rode and bounced on his alphas dick. Obi-Wan was panting and whining as the bounced, throwing his head back in burning pleasure. Anakin took one of Obi-Wan’s pink nipples in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha!” he wailed. His nipple felt like there was an electric current running straight to his womb and vagina. It electrified him. Anakin sucked on his nipple like he was lactating, the pull on his nub sending jolts of white-hot pleasure rolling down to his toes.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned, pushing himself down harder. He was finally getting the fulness he craved from his alpha’s cock, and his hot mouth on his nipple made him dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, so good!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pulled on his hair and made him arch his spine. Their bellies touched, one smooth and muscular and the other bloated with cum. He had forgotten why he didn’t want to do this. All that mattered was his alphas cock, and the overwhelming feeling of <em>fulness </em>that made his head spin and thighs tremble.</p><p> </p><p>He was getting closer to orgasm, his riding becoming erratic and frantic, when his alpha ripped him off and threw him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, please!” he cried out. Why did he stop, he needs his knot!</p><p> </p><p>“Present!” His alpha barked out the command and Obi-Wan did it without question. He rolled onto his stomach and thrust his ass in the air, baring his neck and opening his legs until he could feel cold air on his hole. It was the ideal breeding position.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s hand followed the smooth curve of his ass, trailing up his body until he could squeeze the mating mark. His entire body shuddered, and he wiggled his hips invitingly.</p><p> </p><p>His alpha chuckled, a warm, deep sound that drove the omega crazy, “Alpha, need your knot, please!”</p><p> </p><p>His alpha pressed himself against Obi-Wan’s behind, only his alpha’s forceful hands stopping him from thrusting back onto his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, omega.” His alpha sounded amused and he spared no thought to fathom why. He just needed his knot.</p><p> </p><p>He whined, “Breed me. Alpha, please, want your pups.”</p><p> </p><p>He sensed the pleasure rolling off his alpha and decided he said something right. He arched his spine and whined. “Breed me, alpha, breed me!”</p><p> </p><p>His alpha pressed his lips to his neck and whispered, “I told you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hands stroked his swollen middle, and finally, mercifully, his alpha entered him.</p><p> </p><p>He set off at a brutal pace. Every thrust pushed Obi-Wan’s face into the bed, which creaked and groaned at the brutal pace. His alpha managed to hit the special spot inside of him that made him see stars with every thrust. They rutted together, like animals.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned and screamed in pleasure, pushing his hips back to meet his alpha. Alpha’s knot began to swell and Obi-Wan rejoiced, crying out in pleasure. He was getting so full- fuller than he had ever been in his life.</p><p>The knot caught on his rim, the pain sparking more pleasure, until his alpha orgasmed. Hot seed rushed through his hole. It went into his already swollen womb and he <em>screamed </em>as he become so full<em>! </em>He collapsed onto his stomach and writhed, his belly bloating and stretching from the cum.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His alpha was soothing him from behind, but Obi-Wan was incoherent with pleasure. He didn’t understand a word of what his alpha was saying, all he knew was that the knot was stretching him and filling him perfectly. He was so full, maddeningly so.</p><p> </p><p>An orgasmed rushed through him, firing every nerve in his body. He convulsed- the pleasure building and building and building until his vision whited out and he nearly lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>He purred. He was so full of his alphas cock and seed and he was bound to be full of pups soon. He was fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha stroked his hair, whispering sweet things into his ears until Obi-Wan came back to himself. His belly was huge and distended, and mildly painful, but for some reason he wasn’t mad.</p><p> </p><p>The force rippled.</p><p> </p><p>Two new lights glowed in his belly. He began to cry tears of joy and confusion, for he was pregnant, but it was with his padawan.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was stroking his back and petting his thighs, nuzzling into his bite mark. He felt his alphas pleasure and satisfaction in the force.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan, you’re pregnant! You’re going to be so happy…”</p><p> </p><p>And for some reason, he believed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what you think! I always appreciate your comments. Hopefully, you thought it was hot.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate your comments SO much. Like, every time I read one I get a rush of happiness. </p><p>Tell me what you thought about this! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>